


A Flash of Desire

by achievementhunteress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Camera, Flirting, Freewood - Freeform, Gay, Kink, M/M, Model, Photographer Gavin, Smut, camera kink, first fanfic, gavins very horny, m/m - Freeform, model ryan, photographer, porn with a plot, shirtless ryan, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementhunteress/pseuds/achievementhunteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan started working full time model, he started to notice a certain British Photographer couldn't keep his eyes or camera off of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction; so please don't judge if its not to your liking, I'm practicing I promise!

Ryan didn't realize what type of modelling he was getting into. Sure, he was a well-built, handsome man however when he signed up to some random modelling website; he couldn't help but question his decisions. 

The reason he signed up for modelling was, well…he had an extreme fetish for the camera. Whenever he was having sexual relations with someone else, he would have the urge to insist upon a camera or video recorder. The idea of his every move being captured on a camera was…satisfying.

Being on camera also helped Ryan’s confidence, usually he was a normal day to day guy but put a camera Ryan acted like a celebrity porn star. Posing in certain positions and making the most seductive faces. He was on almost every porno magazine out there.

He wasn’t sure why he bounced from job to job, not settling down on one particular career. Perhaps it was since he felt more comfortable with the publicity from each job he took.

Ryan didn’t know why…but he had a weird feeling about this particular job though.

Yet here he was, at the front door of a studio with god-knows-who about to open it.

Ryan was wearing a fairly tight navy shirt that had conveniently emphasized his strong biceps along with his regular worn out jeans. His mind started to ponder away from his  
current situation.

_Perhaps I should have worn something more…formal? Oh who am I kidding as if they give two shits what I’m wearing, well truth be told if they decide to strip me down anyway I guess clothes don’t exactly matter-_

His thoughts were cut out to the door swinging open to reveal a young man with tanned skin and golden brown hair. He was tall and thin and seemed to lock his green eyes with Ryan’s before looking at the older man up and down.

“So you must be Ryan, right?” The younger man spoke with a strong British accent. “I saw your application on the website” He stated as he extended his hand in Ryan’s direction.

Ryan was hesitant for half a second before accepting the man’s handshake. “Y-yes, I came here for a modelling job of some sort?” Ryan stammered as the younger man’s eyes still wondering down Ryan’s body whilst biting his bottom lip. Ryan started to feel uncomfortable yet aroused by the way the Brit was eyeing him up like a piece of meat. The older man switched from foot to foot as the tanned man finally met his eyes.

“Ah yes and you defiantly look the part” The younger man chuckled and let go of the Ryan’s hand, the touch lingering far too long than it should have been. “My names Gavin, I will take the honor in being your special photographer but I will need to ask a few questions so please, come in”.

Gavin stepped back to allow Ryan to step into the studio. As Ryan stepped through the door it gave the younger man the opportunity to have a nice view of Ryan’s arse. Ryan then allowed the English lad to walk in front of him and started to follow Gavin down the hallways into a well-lit office. Gavin gestured towards a seat before sitting behind his desk facing opposite Ryan whilst wearing a devilish smirk.

“So how much experience have you had with modelling, huh?” Gavin spoke with his chin laid propped upon his knuckles and elbows on the desk, leaning closer towards Ryan.

“Well I’ve actually been going from job to job. I’ve been featured in many…magazines and all that jazz. I’ve actually had a lot of publicity when it comes to the camera and I’m extremely confident when it comes to anything as long as there’s a lenses there, I’m not at all difficult to work with to be perfectly honest” Ryan spoke confidently using his hand gestures to emphasize his explanation before resting them both behind his head and leaning back. Ryan grinned and felt cocky about his previous experiences in front of the camera and felt a sudden need to impress Gavin.

“Hm” Gavin thought out loud before leaning closer towards Ryan, eyes half-lidded and an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“What kind of magazines, Ryan dear?” Ryan’s cock twitched at the seduction in Gavin’s voice. He nervously coughed and sat up straight.

“Well…erm, p-pornographic ones” Ryan mumbled, cheeks blushing furiously as he stared at his hands intertwining with each other. _Fucking shit- I bet he doesn’t even do shoots like that. God damn it Ryan you fucking blew it with the hottest guy you’ve ever met because of your slutty photo shoots_.  
Gavin chuckled making Ryan look up at him snapping him out of his trance.

“No wonder you looked familiar” Gavin spoke smoothly earning a smirk from Ryan.

“So you’re into those sorts of magazines?” Gavin bit his lip, eyes wondering down Ryan’s biceps noting how muscular the older man was.

“What can I say” Gavin shrugged “I like to get off to really hot guys with strong arms, nice to imagine how they’d feel around me…or my cock”. Ryan gulped and snapped his head to the left as Gavin winked at him. This situation was certainly not helping the bulge in Ryan’s pants becoming even tighter than before.

Gavin stood up from his desk pushing his chair backwards as he extended his hand once more towards Ryan. 

“I’d love to have you on board, Ryan.”

Ryan stood up from his chair and took Gavin’s hand in a firm grip. “Thank you very much, I really appreciate it”

“Anytime luv” Gavin spoke in his heavy English accent and let go of Ryan’s hand and started to lead Ryan out through the door towards the exit.

“Come tomorrow morning at 10:30am, we’ll start the shoot then” Gavin winked before letting Ryan pass him through the door.

Just before Ryan left, Gavin gave the older man a firm smack on his arse receiving a surprised gasp from Ryan. As Ryan gazed back at Gavin with a face full of red he noticed the way the younger man’s eyes were half-lidded with lust, tongue swiping in between his lips & biting them, and Ryan certainly noticed the bulge in the Brit’s crotch.

Ryan quickly turned away and walked out towards the street, still feeling the glorious green eyes on his back.

_Holy shit. He was hot._

Ryan thought on his way to his car, the many ways he could dominate the horny British twink. He could just imagine pinning his skinny figure against the wall and fucking his tight ass raw. He could imagine making Gavin beg to go faster, deeper, _harder_. He could imagine the way Gavin would scream his name as he came. 

Holy shit, Ryan had only spent an hour with this random British dude and he was already thinking about fucking the man senselessly until he couldn’t walk.

As he slipped into his car and turned on the engine, he could only think of what the day tomorrow would bring for him.

His grin widened.

He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's first shoot and his first day with Gavin Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I haven't updated it, I knew what to write but honestly I was really slow writing this chapter.
> 
> I'll update every week I PROMISE<33

**10:20am**

Ryan was 10 minutes early to his first photo shoot with Gavin. He had arrived early to get his head cleared up before he entered the studio, as he had not had time to think clearly about the whole ‘hot-British-photographer-dude-wanting-to-bang-you’ situation.

Last night, he couldn't stop thinking about the younger man. In the shower his mind had somehow wondered into thinking about how good Gavin's mouth would feel around his cock. Whilst eating dinner, he thought about how the younger man's moans would sound echoing throughout his house. And it didn't help that he didn't get enough sleep from pondering about fucking Gavin into the mattress until he was a moaning mess.

And it was safe to say that Ryan only managed to get 3 hours sleep as he was too horny to stop fucking thinking about the delicious Brit. Ryan sighed and slipped out of his car and locking the car door behind him. As he strolled towards the studio doors his stomach started to churn in thought of thinking about Gavin would make him do today during the photo shoot.

Gavin already knew that Ryan had previously done pornographic shoots so what would stop him from making Ryan work in such a manner? Ryan honestly couldn't imagine what it would be like if Gavin made him strip to nothing. Not that Ryan wasn't comfortable with his body, he just couldn't imagine how much harder it would be to hid his boner whilst Gavin’s eyes was on his naked form.

As Ryan rung the doorbell, he took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Ryan had made sure his scruff was extra clean shaven today and that his hair was a perfect shade of golden for the shoot. He couldn't help but pamper himself knowing that thousands of people would be looking at him on a magazine cover. Who could shame him from wanting to make a good impression?

Ryan’s attention snapped back into reality as he heard the studio doors open and Gavin was revealed to him wearing that same sexy grin like the day before.

“Ah, a little early aren't you, Ryan?" Gavin cocked his head to the side raising an eyebrow in curiosity but was sugar-coated with a devious smile that indicated his happiness to see Ryan. Ryan couldn't help but notice the way Gavin had worn a white shirt with two buttons undone to reveal a surprising amount of chest hair. His shirt was half tucked in with the other half of it hung loosely on his hip. _Fuck_ Ryan had thought as he also noticed the Brit wearing black skinny jeans to reveal his perfectly shaped ass.

"Jesus why don't cha just take a picture, it'll last longer" the cocky Brit winked as Ryan shot him a surprised wide-eyed glance as he realized he had been staring for a bit too long, appreciating Gavin's choice of clothes. Ryan coughed nervously and straightened his posture, in hope to look more professional and less like a complete idiot for practically drooling a the younger man.

“So erm c-can I come in or am I wasting your extra 10 minutes of your valuable time" Ryan smiled a goofy grin as he attempted to joke and received a scoff from the younger man.

"Of course not!" Gavin smiled "I was just setting up the shoot but I'm basically done now so you can come in if you'd like?" Ryan flashed a smile and strolled into the studio following Gavin. Whilst on the way to following behind Gavin to the shoot set-up, his eyes had somehow wondered down to younger mans ass. Ryan found himself drooling at the sight of Gavin’s arse tightly fitted in his skinny dreams- leaving no room for imagination. 

They had entered a brightly lit room that displayed a red and golden king sized bed blanketed by a white plush mattress, with four posters of intricately carved oak. The red silk bedspread was embroidered minimally with gold, which matched the fuffy red carpet at the foot of the bed. The bed had stood out from the white backdrop behind it, and was surrounded with photo shoot lights and cables to make the room seem quite busy. Gavin’s obvious intention was to make a ‘royal-like’ set but the real question that struck Ryan's mind was what the photographer had in store for Ryan today.

"So how about we get rid of those clothes, I don't think we'll be needing them today" Gavin laughed and pointed to a door towards the right of the studio "The changing rooms over there". Ryan put all his weight on his left foot causing his position to slouch as he cocked a seductive smirk.

"Soo I assume I'll be naked, yes?" Ryan asked Gavin as he stopped fiddling around with his camera to look up at the older model. 

"Nah, not today anyway" Gavin winked "No I've got a special outfit for you so hurry up you lazy bastard" he explained as he focused back on his camera.

Ryan raised his eyebrow as Gavin continued to fiddle with his camera that was pointing towards the bed. Ryan strolled towards the changing room and locked the door behind him in case Gavin tried any smart moves of peeking in. The room was cramped and full of different props and outfits hung around him making the room even more smaller then it already was. Ryan spotted his outfit hanging up beside the mirror and his jaw dropped. A red and dark green pleated tartin kilt hung with a thin dark brown leather belt. 'You've gotta be kidding me' Ryan thought to himself as he began to strip out of his clothes. He put on the kilt and looked at himself in the mirror. His broad shoulders along with his small hip ratio made the kilt look so petite and well-fitted on him. Honestly, the belt shouldn't even be called a fucking belt as it held no support to the material, causing it to hang loosely along his hips and reveal his V-line. Ryan made sure he still had his underwear on underneath though, to royally piss the horny Brit off if he tried to peek.

Ryan turned around to analyse his ass but was interrupted by a loud crash at the door. He looked past his reflection to see Gavin standing there with his arms crossed and a pout painted across his lips. Ryan swung his body around to face Gavin whilst crossing his arms as well - still feeling a little exposed.

"I fucking locked the door?" Ryan looked at the younger man in an annoyed yet confused manner.

"How god damn long does it take to put a fucking kilt on, you've been in here for a solid 10 minutes I had to make sure you weren't tossing off for fucks sake" Gavin ranted but stopped himself and started to take in Ryan's appearance. He noticed his milky skin complexion and his faint lines were his abs are, the way his shoulders and arms would flex as he crossed his arms and the way that kilt hung unbearably low in which you could faintly see his blonde hairs. Gavin bit his bottom lip as he looked up into Ryan's blue crystal eyes. 

"Nice" He smirked slightly whilst still biting his bottom lip and leaned against the door frame "Looks real good on you, Rye". 

Ryan scoffed and looked away "Bet you'd of loved to catch me in the act".

"Huh?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

Ryan turned back and chuckled "Bet you would of loved to see me jerking off, eh?". Ryan began to walk towards Gavin, suddenly realizing how much he towered over the cute little twink. The Brit, still confident as ever, leaned forwards so that his lips were brushing the older mans ear. His hot breath made Ryan shudder as Gavin whispered into his ear "That was the plan but we've got work to do, luv" Gavin nipped Ryan's earlobe and turned around back into the studio. Ryan breathed out deeply and followed Gavin back into the studio.

Ryan stood near the bed and waited for his instructions from Gavin. The photographer took his place behind his camera and looked back to Ryan, smiling softly yet still extremely seductively. Gavin's eyes dropped back to the kilt frowning. Ryan suddenly found himself being pushed onto the bed and a hand underneath his kilt.

"What the fuck are you doing-ah!" Gavin looked down at Ryan sprawled underneath him, almost drooling at the sight. He hooked his fingers underneath his underwear and yanked them off, throwing them somewhere behind him.

"I told you that you won't need your clothes, don't try and cover up Ryan". It took Gavin all of his self-control not to fuck Ryan right there, after all it was the perfect situation with Ryan with no underwear and a sexy kilt spread out on the bed sheets. He just wanted to ravish the man right there; but he wanted to continue to tease the model, and it wouldn't be as fun if they fucked on the first shoot.

He crawled off of Ryan, leaving him in a state of shock and arousal. Gavin once again took his place behind the camera and looked up at Ryan, still on the bed with his mouth slightly open - speechless. 

"Come on luv, lets start. First I just want a full view of the kilt so stand on the red carpet" Gavin commanded. Ryan slowly stood up from the bed and stood on the red carpet looking towards the camera. He could barely see Gavin from the lights blocking his view. Ryan hooked both his thumbs in the waistband of the kilt, pulling more with his left thumb causing the kilt to slightly fall lower on the left side. Ryan tilted his head up slightly and cocked his head to the right, his eyes hooded seductively as he slightly bit the corner of his bottom lip, smirking.

Gavin licked his lips and started to take pictures. Ryan shifted from foot to foot and absorbed all the flashing lights and sounds of the camera, starting to gain more confidence. The Brit got him to finally kneel on the bed and improvise. The older model took this as an opportunity to show Gavin how fucking good he was in front of the camera. Ryan turned so that the camera caught his left side (his good side in his opinion) and arched his back so his chest was out and his muscles were flexed. Ryan ran both his hands through his sandy hair and tilted his head back but kept his head turned towards the camera. He flashed a sexy grin, showing off his white teeth. He heard the younger mans breath hitch as he continued to bend his back backwards, showing how flexible he was.

Ryan had continued to pose in different positions on the bed until he heard a muffled moan coming from behind the camera. The model stopped posing and looked towards Gavin. The Brit was still focusing on the camera but he hand one of his hands inside his jeans, jerking off. 

"Jesus! W-what are y-you doing?" Ryan called out to Gavin. Gavin looked up, his hair messy and hung over his eyes but still wearing a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry Ryan, you've got me all hot and bothered luv" the Brit explained looking into Ryan's eyes as he continued to jerk off. Ryan shook his head and chuckled slightly "I tend to that effect on people" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, elbows leaning on his legs causing him to slouch "Now quit it, I want to finish the shoot before you get jizz on the camera". Gavin laughed loudly as he redrew his hand drop his skinny jeans and continued to take pictures of Ryan.

When the shoot finished, Ryan went to pick off his underwear from the ground and was about to head towards the changing rooms as he felt a hand pull his wrist. Gavin turned the model around with his left hand still on Ryan's wrist and right hand rubbing his chest. "You were top today, you are so fucking hot up there...Jesus" Gavin spoke in a low husky voice that made Ryan's dick twitch. Ryan laughed nervously and chewed the inside of his cheeks "Thanks? Well I should probably get changed, I can't be going home like this" Ryan attempted to pull away but the hand on his wrist was still there.

"Why don't you just get changed right here? I mean I can clearly open the changing room door" Gavin explained, his index finger circling and drawing patterns on Ryan's chest. 

"Erm..I-er I - I guess I don't really have a choice in this matter, do I?" Ryan said as he shook off Gavin's hand and began to put on his boxers underneath his kilt. His boxers were pooled at his ankles and was about to pull them up before Gavin protested. 

"No. Take the kilt off first"

"I - What? No I'm not gunna-" Ryan tried to protest but the cold stare Gavin was giving him said otherwise. He slowly unclipped the kilt and let it gracefully fall from his hips onto the floor, revealing himself completely exposed to the photographer. 

"God..." the younger man stared at Ryan's half-hard cock in between his legs. "It's bigger than I - Wow - than I imagined" Gavin thought out loud to Ryan whilst his mouth was slightly open. The model found himself blushing like never before, he's never felt so exposed before without a camera causing him to feel slightly embarrassed. Ryan quickly bent down to pull up his boxers and cut off the show for Gavin, receiving a whimper from the Brit. Ryan rushed to the changing rooms and quickly put on his clothes before heading back out towards the studio. He walked towards Gavin who was currently looking through the pictures on his camera. The older man coughed behind Gavin to get his attention.

"So, I'll be heading back home now. When are we doing another shoot or are you sick of me?" Ryan laughed and Gavin joined in the laughter. 

"Of course I'm not sick of you! I honestly can't get enough of my sexy little model, can I?" the British photographer giggled causing Ryan to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Little? I hardly agree with that bold statement" 

"Yeah you're right, defiantly not little at all" Gavin eyed down at Ryan's crotch. 

The older man rolled his eyes. "Could you not?" He mumbled, making Gavin look back at him. "I'll text you when I want you to come in, is that alright with you luv?" Gavin asked but it sounded more of a demand than a question. Ryan only nodded before making his way out towards the door. As Ryan was about to leave the building he heard a voice from behind him "Oh Ryan? One more thing" Ryan turned around before his back was slammed against the front door so fast for Ryan to fully comprehend the situation until a pair of damp lips crashed into his.

It’s a bit awkward at first, as Ryan still trying to figure out whats happening. But then Ryan tangles a hand in the back of Gavin’s hair and tilts his head up, slotting their lips together while his other arm winds around Gavin’s waist to pull him flush against him. He turns them around, pressing Gavin against the door so he can press deeper, his tongue running across the swell of Gavin’s bottom lip.

Ryan's other hand starts to roughly palm Gavin through his tight jeans, electing a moan from Gavin into Ryan's mouth. The model drinks all of Gavin's moans spilling from his mouth and slips his leg in between the photographers thighs and begins to rut roughly against the Brit, riding him up the wall. Ryan pulls away from his lips to mouth at his jaw, sucking dark marks and biting aggressively against his soft skin. The situation had flipped around completely for Gavin, one second he's trying to seduce this model then the next second he's getting dry-fucked up the wall. Gavin's arms are still clutched around his neck, and this close, Ryan can feel the scratch of Gavin’s stubble, the breathless moan that escapes when Ryan clutches his hip too hard.

Ryan finally pulls away from the horny Brit and steps backwards. "Sorry, I-I should go" he mumbles as he pushes Gavin out the way and quickly rushes out the doors and makes his way towards his car. Gavin leans against the door frame watches Ryan fumble with his car keys and climb inside the car. 

"He'll be back" Gavin chuckles, and enters back into the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Leave comments or suggestions? I'd love to hear your feedback and ill update it very soon!!!


End file.
